


among the wildflowers

by ohsailor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girl Direction, Meet-Cute, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsailor/pseuds/ohsailor
Summary: Louis’ dog wakes her up promptly each morning at 5 a.m. to go out. One morning as she’s innocently enjoying a cup of coffee outside, she looks over to see her new neighbour out in her own yard. Tall, beautiful....and gardening completely topless.Inspired by the tumblr text post "catch me gardening topless at 5 am telling my baby tomato plant about my bad dream”





	among the wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/) for organizing!

Louis snuffled into her pillow, the warm sensation of her dream fading away. She opened one eye slowly, finding herself face to face with a golden furry face as a long pink tongue lapped eagerly over her nose.

“ _Ugh_. Honey. It’s five a.m.”

Honey nuzzled into the wispy hairs at the nape of her neck and licked behind her ear. Louis sighed loudly, legs swinging off the bed as Honey ran towards the door.

“You’re a menace,” Louis said, slipping on an old pair of grey sweats. Honey whined in response, lifting one paw to press against her leash desperately.

“Coming,” Louis muttered. She pressed start on her Keurig. “If you insist on waking up with the sunrise, you have to at least let me have coffee.”

Honey eyed Louis, hairy face lifting into a wide grin.

“Come on then.”

-

Outside, Louis sat on the steps leading into the tiny shared yard and sipped her coffee while Honey took off at a run. She had only just begun to daydream about breakfast when she heard a voice talking softly, to themselves or to someone Louis couldn’t see. Curious, she stood up to see over the fence. There in the garden, stood the new neighbour she had yet to catch a glimpse of until now. She was tall and lanky, with unruly curls falling over her collarbones and a pink watering can in hand. She turned, brushing her hair off her shoulder and closing her eyes towards the sky, pale arms stretching out towards the light. Louis blinked and squinted, nearly spilling her coffee down the front of her shirt as she stood frozen.

Her new neighbour, the sun worshipper. Tall, beautiful, and gardening _completely_ topless.

“Holy fuck.”

Louis ducked down immediately and pressed her lips against her mug, thoughts of pale plump skin and soft pink nipples slipping into her thoughts.

-

Louis dashed to the window every morning for the rest of the week, peering down into the yard hopefully. No one.

She was almost convinced this woman was a figment of her imagination until finally the following Saturday, there she was. Without a second thought, Louis made two cups of coffee, running as quickly as possible down the creaky stairs, calling for Honey as she slipped outside. She made her way into the garden next door towards the woman, not topless this time, instead dressed in a white cotton nightgown that exposed her knobbly knees as she bent over the flowers. She turned as Louis approached, brushing her hair from her face in surprise.

“Hi. I know this is weird, me just popping over and bringing you coffee. I live next door and saw you out gardening the other morning and I just. I’m Louis.”

Up close, Louis could see the sparkle of her wide green eyes, her smile nearly reaching them as she reached for the mug, her thumb gently swiping across Louis’ palm in passing.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! It means so much to me xx  
> [reblog the post here](http://coffeehazza.tumblr.com/post/184165222748/coffeehazza-among-the-wildflowers-by)  
> 


End file.
